


Embarrassment

by Fabrisse



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-17
Updated: 2004-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An *unofficial* response to the Blow It With Feeling Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassment

## Embarrassment

by Fabrisse

[]()

* * *

Clark had never done this before, but he was determined to do it right. 

He looked at the erect penis in front of him with curiosity. The veins were so ropy and the big ridge from the head to the base seemed thicker than the one he stroked his fingers over when he jerked off. When he exhaled, the dick twitched a little -- anticipating. 

"Come on, Kent. You were so hot to get on your knees. Suck it." Joe was on the Track, Hockey, and Soccer teams, depending on the season. Chloe and Lana had both refused to date him because Joe was a little fast. If a girl didn't offer to blow him by the third date, he kicked her and her reputation to the curb. He was well-built with long legs and a slim chest that had gym muscles not farm muscles. Clark had seen Joe get hard one day as he and Chloe walked past and had x-rayed the results. 

It had been difficult to figure out a strategy, but Clark finally decided just to be direct. Joe liked blow jobs. Clark covered a soccer practice for the Torch and stopped Joe on the way back to the locker room. His final question had been off the record, barely coherent through the blush and stammering, but Joe had said yes. 

Clark leaned forward and licked the ridge from bottom to top. This was possible. He adjusted his position a little so he didn't have to lean so much and licked again. This time he flattened his tongue as he ran it up the thick line. A small groan was his reward. 

* * *

Clark blushed a deep red every time he thought about seeing Lex's stiff cock through his desk, trousers, and underwear. It had been entirely unintentional. His x-ray vision kicked in and out for several weeks as he was trying to harness it consciously. Even worse, he'd been aware of his own dick lengthening, thickening in response to the sight. His mouth had gone dry and then he'd salivated like a starving dog who'd just seen steak. He'd tripped as he sat down to talk to Lex, but Lex had just smiled as they sat there. Clark couldn't help but smile back. 

That night, alone in his loft, he'd jerked off. For the first time it wasn't glossy pink lips that he imagined innocently kissing, but a strong, skilled mouth that teased and tangled tongues. It wasn't the last time. For awhile he started by picturing Lana, but it was tough to hide the fact that he couldn't get hard when he thought about her. Chloe was another matter, especially after she'd rubbed her hands up his chest and sucked the breath out of his lungs under Kyle's influence. It never took long for her face to fade and another to take her place. 

The trouble with Lex was, well, he was Lex. After his parents had first forbidden him to see Lex, Clark had spent the day in the library and looked up everything he could find in magazines and newspapers about him. Most of it was gossip, but it was pretty hot gossip. Lex had seen the world. He'd tried drugs and drunk martinis and kissed girls deeply in front of prying cameras. 

As Clark got to know Lex better, though, he realized that the flash in front of the cameras wasn't the businessman who was making the fertilizer plant profitable or the friend who advised him to talk to Lana. The fact that he'd read tabloids for information about Lex shamed him. 

Chloe had no shame. She always said a reporter should only be ashamed of not following the story. She'd also been digging up all the gossip on Lex. Her father's job was going to depend on this man who wasn't much older than she was. And Lex kept taking Clark's attention away from the Torch and away from her and Pete. 

It was Chloe who found the picture. It had only made it into the very first edition of that day's Daily Planet some four years before. Lex was kissing a young man. The guy was dirty blond and shorter than Lex, but really built. Clark could see Lex's tongue darting out to lick the unknown's lower lip. The accompanying article wasn't very informative. Lex and someone else, maybe the guy in the picture, had been picked up by the police for "lewd and lascivious acts." There was a little more, very veiled. All Clark knew was that the picture had given him a boner that threatened to rip through his jeans. He felt himself leak a little when Chloe chattered on about the euphemisms in the article making it clear that Lex had been paying for a guy to get on his knees and suck him. 

When Clark took off his jeans that night, he didn't even pretend to think about Lana or Chloe or Victoria. He imagined Lex's darting tongue sliding between his lips demanding entrance. He could almost feel those smooth, strong hands pressing on his shoulders. He quivered at the thought of Lex bending down and deepening the kiss, even as he pushed Clark to his knees. Clark had come without touching himself, without thinking about anything more than reaching for Lex's zipper. Even as he'd sprayed he'd felt his mouth fill with soft liquid. He wanted to suck Lex's cock. 

The problem was, the article that had told him what he wanted also told him that Lex had been sucked by professionals. Beautiful boys and girls who knew exactly what they were doing and how to make it last. Guys that wouldn't come so hard they had to sit down before they even saw his cock. Clark didn't know how they could do it, but he was willing to learn so he could make it so good for Lex. 

* * *

Clark's mouth was a little dry from all the licking, and from the bitterness of the fluid pearling at the slit. He'd been swirling his tongue around the knob, and flicking just under the head of the cock. He worked his lips up and down the ridge and brought up the saliva that he needed. When he got to the weeping tip he kissed it with an open mouth. He pulled his head back and did it again parting his lips a little more; the third time he opened his jaw and let the knob into his mouth. Clark sucked a little and drew the cock back out. 

"You're a tease. Suck it." A firm hand clamped to the back of his head as the lean hips thrust forward. Clark opened his mouth, and the cock slid in. 

The angle was a little awkward and the thrusting kept hitting his gag reflex, but this was easier. All Clark had to do was suck, all the sensation that his partner was feeling was being caused by suction. Clark shrugged the hand off and managed to change the angle so that the slide was better. He could take the cock a little deeper this way. One hand began rubbing the bit of the dick that he couldn't fit in his mouth and the other slipped the shorts down Joe's hips before slipping back to cup his balls. 

Clark could hear Joe panting and growling above him. The cock in his mouth suddenly thickened, and he opened his mouth wider in surprise. As Joe tried to thrust back in Clark closed his mouth. 

Jism spurt all over Clark's face and shirt. He could feel the blood rising to his face. He was no good at this at all. 

Joe took a last gasp of air. "Sorry, didn't know you didn't swallow." He took off his tee shirt and handed it to Clark. Clark just held it for a minute as Joe flopped down beside him. He made a wiping motion, and Clark used the shirt to clean himself up. He handed it back to Joe who used it to wipe Clark's ear off and then put it down. "I got you good." 

There was a long pause. 

"That was your first time." 

Clark couldn't even meet Joe's eyes, he just nodded. 

Joe nodded with him. "Did you hate it?" 

This time Clark forced himself to look at Joe, but he still couldn't form words. It was bitter tasting and messy and weird and he'd been terrible at it, but he'd still nearly come in his pants when Joe creamed. Maybe that was why Clark couldn't find his voice; his blood was evenly divided between his dick and his face. He shook his head and looked away. 

"Glad to hear it." Joe pressed his hand over Clark's straining zipper. "I don't have time to blow you, but I can jack you off if you'd like." 

Clark's eyes widened as he looked from the hand in his lap to the carelessly grinning person next to him. He licked his lips and said, "Sure. That'd be great." 

Strong hands unzipped and extracted him. "Wow. You're big all over." 

Clark just shut his eyes, lost in the sensation of other hands touching his prick for the first time. He didn't last long. Joe had barely established a rhythm when fluid erupted in a high arc. Joe licked a little from his fingers and wiped the rest off on the discarded shirt. 

"Clark, do you have study hall before lunch tomorrow?" 

"Yeah." 

"Look, I've figured it out. I know I'm second best, but I'll keep it quiet. Meet me in the pipe room at the football field, and we can blow each other and fool around. I mean, if you'd like." 

Clark was still stuck on the first part. "Figured it out?" 

"Everyone thinks you've got this huge crush on Lana, but it's Whitney, right? He doesn't swing our way, but I understand the urge. So I'll let the school go on thinking you're hot for the pink princess and that I'm a dog with women and no one'll know that we're getting each other off." 

"Yeah, you, um, figured it out." Clark couldn't believe his ears. "You're gay?" 

"Queer as three dollar bill as my grandma used to say. I figure in college no one will care as long as I'm good at what I do. Here, I date all the little sports bunnies who just want to be with an 'in' guy. It's cover. What'd you say, tomorrow in the pipe room?" 

"Yeah. I can do that. Um, Joe, do you have any... er... any..." 

"Porn? How to manuals?" Joe grinned. "Yes to both." He glanced down. "You should tuck it in Clark. Can't wait to see if I can take that mouthful." 

Clark felt a quick kiss on the cheek, as Joe got up and ran to the locker room. 

There was a manual. There were pictures. There was someone to practice on and with. 

Soon, he'd pin Lex to the pool table and show him just how good a student he could be. 


End file.
